legend_start_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Erebian Empire
The Erebian Empire is a powerful armada haling from the planet "Erebia." History The Erebians were a lot like humans; they were technologically advanced and lived easy lives. They were also gifted in the mystic arts. However, their advancement got away from them and damaged their planet beyond repair. As a final act of desperation, the Erebians learned to harness the power of Darkness, darkness that lies in the hearts of every living thing. They used this Darkness to invade other worlds to steal their resources, technology, and enslave the populations. For eons, they scoured the dimensions, slowly taking over each universe. The first time they reached Earth, six ancient ninjas used their own Energems to repel the forces. Centuries later, on their second attack, the Power Rangers of Earth repelled their forces by giving up their Ranger powers. Now, on their third attempt, they have conquered every planet in all dimensions and all they have to do is take over the Earth for 100% control. The only ones who stand in their way is Power Rangers: Skyward Force. Members of Wayland's Division Prince Wayland is the youngest son of the Empire's King. He's an energetic Erebian and often times wears Earth style clothing, much to the dismay of his advisor. Portrayed by Tyler Alvarez Kortan is Wayland's royal advisor. He's a powerful warrior in his own right and is often the one who picks and chooses the plans of attack on the Earth. Sonna is the scientist for Wayland. Surprisingly, she is a human being who was taken by the Empire due to her extensive knowledge and skill. When asked, she says she has no qualms about attacking her former home, as she states her beloved family was destroyed. Portrayed by Natalie Portman Baron is one of Wayland's bodyguards. He's a powerful warrior with his own unique style of fighting. Karprex is Wayland's other bodyguard and best friend. He has the most powerful darkness out of all Wayland's warriors. This mysterious boy feels a connection to Earth and is inclined to figure out what this connection means. Monsters and Grunts Using Pure Dark Magic and cutting-edge technology, the Erebian Empire launches a multitude of attacks on the planet. Their best weapons comes in the forms of Maligs and Hollows. Maligs are basic foot soldiers made out of pure darkness. The Erebian empire does not wish to sacrifice the lives of their own civilians, so they infuse their magic into their prisoners and slaves, causing their inner darkness to manifest and turn them into Maligs. It should be noted that at this point, the being the Malig used to be is dead. Hollows are a different story. Hollows are beings whose darkness has reached a climax, which changes them in different ways. As this darkness comes from the heart and every heart is different, the resulting Hollow always has differing abilities and appearances. All Hollows start with a basic form before transforming into their more specialized form. While on Earth, it is the Hollow's goal to turn Humans into Hollows. Humans are among the most emotional beings in the Universe, making it easy for them to Hollowfy. Wayland.jpg|Prince Wayland Kortan.jpg|Kortan Sonna.jpg|Sonna Baron.png|Baron Karprex.jpg|Karprex Maligs.png|Malig Emperor's Division - '''Steinrick '''works as the master tactician of Wayland's father, the Emperor. He was sent to Earth to assist. Steinrick.png Category:Skyward Force